Forum:Lenora Petrone
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is Mel Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. "Alright. I'll try to be quick an precise about my life thus far; It's not that long of a story, I assure you. And yes, I'm trying to sound at least somewhat professional here. I was born in Richland, Washington, USA- Which, if you don't know, is very close to the Hanford site, perhaps one of the most radioactive places in America- on November 11th, 1997. I have an older brother, Elliot, whose about four years ahead of me. My family is normal, as famlies go, although I don't see my father very often since he works for NASA. He wanted to be an astronaunt, but not everyone has the endurance, and now he's an Engineering Technician. My mother is a college professor; she teaches Physics." "I guess it's kind of ironic that I can control gravity and all- or is that not the proper use of the word? Doesn't matter, either way. Moving on; I have no idea if the radiation eventually gave me my ability or if I was born with it. All I know is that I could make myself, and the things I was holding, lighter by the time I was 10. Given, I couldn't make myself extremely light, but I could lessen some of the weight pushing down on my shoulders." Excited, she told her parents about this 'ability' of hers, which they were obviously dubious of, until she demonstrated how she could leap into the air at a height that no human should ever reach unassited. "That was perhaps my finest hour." So it isn't that hard to believe that word got around- eventually. Don't worry; No scienists got ahold of her- although they were most certainly curious. Instead, she was invited to become a student at Xaiver's Institute. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? "Oh, it's true what they say, isn't it? 'When you're asked to describe yourself, you lose all the words'... Well... I'd like to think I'm down to earth- get it...? Anyways- I follow the rules. Life is already hectic enough, why add more complication to it by not doing so? They're there for a reason, after all." All she wants is for people to get along, which makes her a bit of a pushover and a crowd follower at times. If she could, she'd probably give up her powers for the sake of peace. When the situation calls for it, she can be quite defensive, but she never starts arguments knowing that Karma would take it's toll. Instead, she does her best to see the best in people, and when she cannot, keeping her comments to herself usually works just fine. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student at Xaiver's School Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student - Tenth Grade/Sophomore Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? [Gravity control. *'Sophomore:' Can make gravity sigificantly lighter-- like that of the moon. Can make people or objects gravitate toward her, ergo giving her the ability to float. *'Junior:' Can make gravity significantly stronger/heavier within four feet of her, making it difficult to walk, or even stand. *'Senior: '''Achieves Zero G. Can make gravity heavier or lighter in larger expanses. *'Villian(?): Can make gravity strong enough to crush bones. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife/husband, or significant other? '''Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Once or twice a week If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: EST, -4 Sidenote: I tried getting a better feel for my character by speaking from their point of view. Category:Confirmation